Unrequited Love
by Lupeh
Summary: Takes Place after "The Tenth Power"-- Calwyn's life has returned to a semi-normal state as she embraces the return of a healthy Darrow, but is saddened by the loss of her dear friend Mica. Everything seems normal, until her nightmare becomes a reality. R


((This is my first Chanters of Tremaris fanfic, so I've very sorry in the characters are out of character. Please Read and Review. Next chapter will be up soon. :3 Chanters of Tremaris (c) Kate Constable))

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Calwyn's fingers skimmed the top of the small chunk of ice, a slow smile spreading across her face. It had been many months since the return of her gift and still she could not believe how lucky she had been. Her life had been restored after she fell into the scared waters and the life within her renewed. Now from the deck of the _Fledgewing _she listened to the calm lapping of the waves. Its soft, rhythmic motion calmed the young chanter as she lay back, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Lass. Don't sit too close to the deck," Tonno called from the tiller, his dark curly hair blown by the natural breeze. Tonno had been more protective of Calwyn ever since Mica's death in Anaris. Already, the young woman was aware of this and constantly reminded whenever she spared a glance towards her heartbroken companion, Trout.

Trout had taken to sitting on the deck, staring over the railing and sighing. Mica's death had really taken a toll upon the young male, as well as Calwyn. Carefully, Calwyn shifted from her position on the deck, moving away from the railing. It had been quiet, and heart breaking to not see the girl's shining gold eyes and reassuring smile whenever the priestess was in a troublesome situation. It was Mica's belief that Calwyn could do anything, and that's what had pushed her to search for answers and fight battles that weren't necessarily her own.

_Mica…Are you watching over us now?_ Calwyn asked, closing her eyes as she brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin upon them. For a moment, Calwyn swore she could hear Mica's laugher and could almost hear her words exactly: "Cal! Don't ev'r give up."

A smile tugged at the corners of Calwyn's mouth as she opened her eyes and pushed herself to her feet. Wandering towards the door of the cabin, she crept down the stairs and entered the main room, a room that served as a kitchen and a place where everyone would typically meet. Keela sat at the table, sipping at a cup of tea that she had made. Darrow was probably in his room, plotting out their course. Vividly she could imagine his expression—stern and serious.

A frown crossed Calwyn's face. She did not enjoy this image and pushed it aside. Keela looked up from her cup of tea, seemingly awakening from a though spell of her own. "Calwyn," the former princess cried, a smile appearing on her features. "Come here. Would you like a cup of tea?" Keala questioned ice blue eyes warm and inviting. This was not the Keela that she had known at the Palace of Cobwebs, prancing around in a pair of gloves and referring to Calwyn as a little _nadu _and _plain_.

Calwyn shook her head softly. A half-smile played upon Keela's features. For a moment, it reminded her of Darrow's own. As if the goddess herself had read that thought, the door from Trout, Tonno, and Darrow's cabin was opened and the Lord of the Black Palace himself strolled out. A pale blush scattered across her cheeks as Darrow came up behind her and laced his arms around her small waist, his hot breath tickling her cheek as he whispered "Hello, dear heart," in her ear.

Keela watched for a moment, an amused expression upon her face. She knew that Darrow and Calwyn were finally warming up to each other day by day. From her spot at the table, she waited for her chance and motioned to Calwyn.

Calwyn's gaze flickered to Keela.

"Calwyn— will you take this to Tonno and Trout? They've been on-deck all morning, as usual." Keela questioned, motioning to the two mugs filled with coffee. Calwyn nodded and took the two mugs in her hands. Scaling the stairs carefully, she pushed the door open to the deck, light filling her vision.

"Tonno," the priestess called, walking towards the tiller with the two mugs in her hands. Tonno's gaze shifted from the sea momentarily as he took one of the mugs from her hands and gruffly thanked her. Pivoting, she walked towards the end of the deck when Trout set sulking. "Trout," she seemed to whisper in a voice in which she would use upon a saddened child. Trout glanced up at Calwyn, seemingly hopeful that instead of the dark-headed girl standing there, Mica would stand smiling. No hope in that when he glanced back.

"Here," Calwyn murmured, handing the brunet the mug. Carefully he took it in his two hands, frowning at it for a moment before taking a sip. His gaze shifted back to Calwyn. "Thank you," he whispered hoarsely. Calwyn patted Trout on the shoulder comfortingly before taking him in a small embrace. Trout buried his face in her tunic, small tears dribbling down his cheeks.

Calwyn's fingers ran softly down the boy's back as she made "shhh"ing sounds. Her eyes shifted to the sky for a moment, saying a quick prayer to the goddess for Mica. Suddenly, something black caught her eye. Calwyn's breath hitched in her throat as she tried to shove back what she though it was, but the proof was undeniable. The tips of her fingers trembled at the sense of chantment. There could only be one human being behind this pitch black craft that was coming into view.

Calwyn suppressed a cry of shock and despair…

Samis.


End file.
